rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Rules
Roleplay 101 # OCs are allowed # Crossovers are allowed as long as they're not on the prohibited list. Ask admin or mod if you are unsure. # Oc sheets aren't required but are appreciated if you have them. # If you have a Oc related to a character please ask the person who is Rping said cannon character. Example: If you want a OC related to Blake ask the person using Blake. # God modding is prohibited but mild power play is allowed. These conditions are defined by our mods and admins. If you feel there is an issue, approach an Admin. You will receive one warning. # Auto hits and auto dodging aren't allowed unless both parties agreed upon a no-roll roleplay # Once a character dies, they stay dead. If they lose an arm or leg it is permanently gone. If you want exceptions to this, approach an Admin and plead your case; you better have a good reason. # Your character cannot metagame. This means that they should not suddenly be aware of some information outside of their character’s perception. A good example would be people pming to each other out of character about some things that have happened and the character suddenly becomes aware of whatever was mentioned. If you want the character to know of the event, roleplay it out. # Actions actually DO things. If you start murdering innocent people there are going to be consequences. Like jail, and general saltiness from other characters. # All characters must have some sort of weakness, regardless of how strong your character, their plot hole armor, or what ability is. They are not untouchable. It must be reasonable as well. They are not indestructible unless some ridiculous circumstance is done, like "slayable only if you touch their knees with the feather of a pheonix" or "can only be killed by a true hearted individual (who is not any of the characters fighting them)". # Faunus OCs are allowed. Demon OCs are even allowed. Grimm-hybrid OCs, however, are not. This is because Grimm are mindless beasts with no free will and try to eat everyone nearby. Don't eat everyone nearby. # YOU do not have ANY control over characters other people have. This includes saying how they react to anything you do, if they like you or not, what sounds they make, what actions they take, and if you succeed in hitting them or not. D Combat and fighting. # As mentioned before; your character is not immortal, the strongest in all of Remnant, untouchable etc. # As mentioned, do not auto dodge or auto hit unless a no-roll system is agreed upon. Even then, be reasonable. 50 shades of NSFW Not Safe For Work- sexual or inappropriate content, including images, videos, audio, or roleplays # Please respect when people are doing NSFW. Do not go out of your way to bother them. # Keep NSFW in NSFW rooms. See rules above. # Both parties must agree and be comfortable with NSFW. # Take it at your own pace. Please don't rush people. # Please refrain from rape, necrophilia and pedophilia. Admins and mods # Mods and admins are here to help you. Cooperation will make solving any problems a lot easier. # Mods and Admins need to communicate. If someone makes a decision, make sure people know about it. NCPS, non-essential characters, background characters #Even if background characters or NPCS (students,teachers, civilians etc.) are not played by people, murdering them still comes with consequences .